


1400

by MarcusRowland



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: What would life be like for the West Wing characters in the Buffyverse? Things could change a little. Fourteen hundred-word Buffy / Angel / West Wing crossover Drabbles





	1400

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Fourteen Hundred**

**by:** Marcus L. Rowland

**Character(s):** Ensemble  
**Category(s):** Crossover  
**Rating:** G  


What would life be like for the West Wing characters in the Buffyverse? Remembering that several episodes of Buffy and Angel have made it clear that the US government is aware of the supernatural, it's likely that things would go rather differently. 

This started out as a hundred-word Drabble. Then I thought of a sequel, and another. Somewhere along the way the tone got considerably darker, especially as Angel Season 5 completed its run, and the final story I'd roughed out didn't seem to fit any more. So what follows are thirteen hundred-word Drabbles which together add up to a rather dark story, and a fourteenth which is set in an alternate universe that's been mentioned in Buffy and Angel. 

All characters are the property of their respective creators, and are used without any intention of infringing copyright in the original works. This story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. 

Spoilers for varous episodes of Buffy and Angel up to and including the finales of both programmes, no real spoilers for The West Wing since events change from the first story onwards. I haven't tried to explain all the BtVS, Angel, and West Wing references in these stories, but if anyone is confused I'll be happy to answer their questions. 

I'm British, so's my spelling. Live with it. 

* * * * *

**I: Intervention**

"This woman puzzles me," said Gina Tuscano, playing a few seconds of the Rosslyn video. "The redhead. Everyone else ducks or looks toward the shooters. She stands there, doesn't even turn." 

"Play it again in slow motion," said Toby. 

"She says something before the shooting starts, and her eyes and hair seem to darken." 

"Trick of the light?" 

Leo came in, glanced at the screen, and said "Drop it." 

"You know who she is?" 

"Drop it. Presidential order. Nobody got hurt, the shooters fouled up. A miraculous escape. It stays that way." 

"But..." 

"It stays that way. Erase the tape." 

* * * * *

**II: Last Rites**

Bartlet salutes the coffins of soldiers and DEA agents, then meets the survivors. 

In another war there'd be a ceremony at the White House. Here the best he can offer is a handshake and some encouragement. 

"Captain Finn was seconded from our _special_ unit," says Leo, introducing the commander. His tone tells Bartlet exactly which unit he means. 

"I hope you'll take some leave before your next mission," says the President. 

"We're visiting California," says Samantha Finn. "Seeing some of my husband's friends, but mostly business." 

"Suvolte eggs?" asks Leo. She nods. 

Driving back, Bartlet hopes the next coffin won't be hers. 

* * * * *

**III: Security Problem**

"I'm sorry, your clearance hasn't arrived. Everyone else can take the tour, you'll have to wait." 

The class enters the White House, leaving a petite blonde. Charlie introduces himself, says "This way please," and leads her to Leo's office. "Miss Summers? I'm Leo McGarry, the President's Chief of Staff." 

"And..?" 

"If arrested, Miss Rosenberg will be unconditionally pardoned." 

"Okay... that all?" 

"This belonged to one of the President's ancestors." He hands her a box, an antique silver crucifix. 

"It's beautiful." 

"It's yours. You'd better catch up with your sister's class." 

He wonders when she'll notice it's signed by Paul Revere. 

* * * * *

**IV: Pulling Strings**

Josh doesn't understand, and Leo isn't explaining. 

Sunnydale. A week ago he'd never heard of the place, now he's pulling strings to _stop_ the governor imposing martial law and ending the riots there. 

Instead Federal money is going to relocation agencies, compensation schemes, anything to encourage people to leave the place permanently. It's like they know a disaster is coming, something too horrible to discuss. Even Sam changes the subject whenever Josh mentions it. 

There's something going on, and Josh isn't part of it. All he can do is follow orders, and hope they won't blow up in his face. 

* * * * *

**V: In Other News...**

"..and the Sunnydale crater lake and surrounding area will become a National Park and Memorial." 

CJ smiles, and says "News from the Middle East. The government of Qumar has fallen, and in a remarkable bloodless coup has been replaced by a militant women's movement opposed to their treatment under the former regime. We don't really know much about this yet, except that their slogan appears to be 'Are you ready to be strong?' and their leader, Scherezade Faisel, is allegedly eighteen. The President is watching developments with interest, and will probably recognise the new government once the situation stabilises. 

"Moving on..." 

* * * * *

**VI: Fundraiser**

The party's lavish, but Sam knows who's paying. He circulates around the hall, speaks to celebrities, holds a glass but doesn't drink. Eventually someone leads him to the back room where the real business will be done. The man waiting has dark hair, and a check for $250,000. 

"I'm sorry," says Sam, "My instructions are to refuse your donation." 

"Would you prefer cash?" 

"No." 

"Okay." He smiles. "Then I'd like to make a personal donation instead, nothing to do with Wolfram and Hart." 

"I'm sorry," Sam says again. 

"It's okay." Clearly it isn't. 

Sam apologises again and leaves him brooding. 

* * * * *

**VII: Group Dynamics**

The group dynamics of Sam's campaign headquarters party are all wrong. 

Toby knows how to watch social gatherings, spot important people by behaviour and body language, the way people defer to them, move around them. Here Sam's a focus, of course, but the centre of attention is elsewhere. 

It takes a while to identify the other focus. Four women in their twenties, a one-eyed man, and a teenage girl. About a third of the guests have approached their table, always with deference. 

He finally recognises the redhead from the Rosslyn tape, and starts to wonder what the hell's going on. 

* * * * *

**VIII: Pardon**

"This one, Faith," says Toby's FBI friend, pointing at the woman on the left of the photo. "Criminal record, murder and aggravated assault. Pardoned by the Governor of California." 

"Why?" 

"Irregularities in the trial, she was technically a minor." 

"And the others?" 

"This one, the blonde, was a suspect for that murder, and on the wanted list for another murder a few months earlier." 

"No convictions?" 

"Nothing." 

"Anything else I should know?" 

"Two things. They were all on the last bus out of Sunnydale..." He hesitates. 

"And?" 

"And she was pardoned on Presidential advice. Very, very quiet advice." 

"Oh crap." 

"Exactly." 

* * * * *

**IX: Conspiracy Theory**

"Sam had a murderer working security in California," shouts Toby, "The President helped free her, and she knows the redhead from Rosslyn, the one you said to ignore." 

Leo quietly says "You want to shout louder? Maybe some reporters in Idaho didn't hear you." 

"You know that isn't all," says Toby, "They're linked to Sunnydale, and someone knew that was coming before it happened." 

"You have a theory?" 

"Black ops, working for the President." 

"No. They don't work for us." 

"What, then?" 

"You sure you want to know?" 

Toby nods. How bad can it be? 

Leo tells him. It's worse. 

* * * * *

**X: Displacement Activity**

Toby's known for a week, and looks ten years older. Leo thinks telling him was a mistake, some people just can't take the truth about the supernatural. 

Leo sketches out a cover story, a tale of switched ammunition at Rosslyn and agents posing as psychotic teenagers. But it's too late for that. For the third time today he thinks of calling Rosenberg. Maybe she can erase the bad memories, leave Toby happily ignorant. 

There's a knock and Toby comes in, suddenly looking much happier. "Turn on the TV," he says. "Someone's murdered that bitch Bruckner, we've another senator to elect." 

* * * * *

**XI: Victory**

"What happened last night?" asks Toby. "Dozens dead, Bruckner was just the first to hit the news, six blocks trashed, and LA's biggest law firm is a smoking hole in the ground." 

"LSD in the water and masked street gangs with stolen military weapons," Leo says flatly. 

"Bull." 

"You want to try explaining it?" 

"You know I can't... but _they_ can, can't they?" 

"Things went wrong," says Leo. "Communications failure, left their allies isolated when the crunch came." 

"And..?" 

"And they won anyway." 

"They won?" 

Leo nods, and leaves Toby staring at the TV and the smouldering rubble of victory. 

* * * * *

**XII: Crusade**

"You're resigning?" asks Leo. 

"I can't take politics seriously," says Toby, "not knowing what's out there." 

"Going public?" 

"Who'd believe me? But my heart isn't in this any more." 

"What're your plans, then?" 

"Damned if I know. Write, sail round the world. Something different." 

"You'd die of boredom. Guys like you need a crusade, a cause to work for." 

"Maybe... but not this one." 

"Okay... I think I saw this coming. Before you do anything too hasty, I'd like you to call someone." 

Toby takes the card. "Rupert Giles? Who's he?" 

"A man with a crusade, and a job opening." 

* * * * *

**XIII: Requiem**

CJ walks to the podium of the unusually quiet press room. Word's out, they know what she'll announce. Naturally it's not the whole truth. 

"Most of you knew former Communications Director Toby Ziegler, who resigned three years ago to direct the Jenny Calendar Foundation, promoting education for gifted women." 

"Toby was in Qumar meeting officials this week. We've learned that he was killed during yesterday's unsuccessful counter-coup. First reports say he died defending Qumar's President Faisel, who is seriously injured but stable." 

"That's all for now. We're hoping we'll know more later." 

CJ grips the podium and waits for questions. 

* * * * *

**AU Epilogue: Later, in the World Without Shrimp...**

Congressman Lyman chews a pickled sea anemone from his seafood cocktail and tries to spot familiar faces. 

Mostly they're strangers, the President Elect has new staff. But Donna's in CJ's old job, and they're soon chatting about the latest scandal. 

"Not even inaugurated yet," mourns Donna, "and I'm under siege. The monster slaying got out, that was controversial but heroic, we could live with it, but now there's the infidelity..." 

"Okay," says Josh, "It's not that big a deal. Our first woman president likes girls, and not just her wife. What did you expect when you elect someone called Kennedy?" 


End file.
